1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an openable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveniently, electronic devices have been used which reproduce data stored in a portable storage medium such as an optical disc, or execute a program stored in the portable storage medium (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,711). The electronic device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,711 is provided with a slot for inserting the storage medium thereinto. Also, the electronic device disclosed in the above publication assumes both of use in a vertical posture and use in a horizontal posture.